House of Evergreen
by Omi-nae218
Summary: A new case for SPR. A series of curious incidents have been occurring in this client's house: strange cloaked woman in dreams, odd accidents. From Mai's perspective. This is my first GH fan fic. Naru x Mai. Please enjoy.
1. Episode 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ghost Hunt.

**Comments:** Erm… *nervous twitch* This is my first Ghost Hunt fan fiction… I'm not very good with writing anything long, humour, or romance, so I'm trying to work on it. I tried to imitate the original novel, but… Any of your advices or guidance will be very helpful to me. Please enjoy!

**[[HOUSE OF EVERGREEN]]**

**Episode 1:** The Visitor

Hi. I'm Mai Taniyama, 16, a regular high school student.

Like regular high school students, I have a part time job. But it is a part time job that is not so… _regular._

The place I work is called "SPR", abbreviated for "Shibuya Psychic Research". We investigate, study, and analyse anything related to paranormal science. Sounds good?

Speaking of which, the job itself isn't as interesting as it seems, when I'm just working at the office. All I do most of the time, is just like any O.L.s*: paperwork, making a cup of tea, filing, making tea, photocopying, making more tea, minor domestic jobs, and making more and more tea. Sometimes I even wonder whether I've been hired to make tea.

So, does it sound boring? By what I've just said, you probably think so. The truth is, not at all. This job is the _best_! You can trust me on that!

Firstly, the pay is pretty good for a part-timer student. Secondly, this job has many exciting aspects: the investigations (although they can be a bit dangerous and spooky), warm-hearted and fun co-workers, and the man – I glimpsed at his private office door, which is closed – who is my "boss".

Kazuya Shibuya. I call him "Naru", shortened for Narcissist. This man is the most egoistic and arrogant person you'll _ever_ meet. Trust me. He is. I know he is my boss, but he commands me to do this and do that without any reasoning or "_please",_ and whenever I deliver him the tea I made with all my heart, he simply nods, without a single word of "thank you".

Huh – sometimes I wonder why I love him…

Just then, I hear his voice.

"Mai, Tea!"

…Geh. See what I mean?

###

The reason we do not conduct many major investigations is, because there are not many. It can't be helped; not many people take paranormal science seriously. Of course, there is lots of "strange" people visiting SPR office during the day, but serious clients are very rare.

The bell on the elegant blue-gray door of SPR chimes. Maybe it is a client? I automatically head towards the door. Before I could greet her, a graceful middle-aged woman enters with a faint echoes of the bell. There is anxiety on her face. She asks politely.

"Hello. Is this… Shibuya Psychic Research?"

Maybe this person is a serious client.

###

I serve a cup of warm black tea for her. I smile politely and ask.

"Would you like some milk or sugar?"

"Oh, thank you. I'd have some milk please."

Her name is Kayako Iwazaki, 32 years old, a house wife who works part-time as a translator. She is polite and elegant. She has the most perfect manner I've ever seen! Still, Naru only speaks with standoffish and unfriendly manner.

"We'll go straight to the business."

I growl softly. He shoots me a very quick and sharp glance.

"Yes, of course.

It all began when my sister and I first started dreaming about a woman with a small cloak and a long black hair hanging down by her face, weeping by the forest. It was very vivid and her grief so intense, so we couldn't forget it. That day, I found this out while talking to my sister. And that evening, our father passed away."

She paused, and snatched a breath. Her voice was a little shaken.

"Things were becoming worse; sometimes, when I was by myself in the house, I heard some mild sighs, like someone whispered or breathed into my ear. Others have also heard that. There were violent noises like loud banging and thudding, but none of us could locate where it was coming from."

I stared at her, absorbed in her story. The woman sipped her cup of tea, and began again.

"Nothing bad has happened, except the noises continued. One day, my sister had a dream of that weeping woman in a cloak again. This time, my nephew – who is my sister's son; Shinogu-kun was badly injured while playing in the garden. It seemed like he had tripped over a rock or a tree trunk or something.

When we found him, he had a leg broken and was unconscious. His breathing was irregular and his temperature was dangerously low. He was immediately hospitalised, but the doctors couldn't find out the reason. Later, he told us that his heart, or somewhere near it, felt like it was burning. It seemed like he staggered in the garden, unable to call for help because of an acute pain… and fell in to the pit accidentally.

But I noticed something odd; very peculiar. He was found in a sand pit – we discovered him there – and it _wasn't even there_ an hour ago."

**Words you might not know:**

*****O.L.: stands for "office lady", is a female office worker in Japan, who performs generally minor tasks such as serving tea and secretarial or clerical work. (Last episode; Source: Wikipedia)


	2. Episode 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ghost Hunt.

**Comments:** Thank you for your reviews. I want to mention a few words. I have read a little bit of the original novel (aka "Evil Spirit series") of GH. It's written in Mai's perspective, and I'm trying to capture her personality there… though I'm having trouble with it. A little adjustment has been made on purpose though. Sigh, writing in first person is always hard! Still, please enjoy!

**[[HOUSE OF EVERGREEN]]**

**Episode 2:** Investigation Launches

"Mai. Get the equipments set up."

Hi, Mai Taniyama back at your service. As you see, I am currently setting up microphones and tape recorder for a start. I am glad that Naru accepted the request of a lovely client, Iwazaki-san. Ah, she's _such_ a graceful lady!

I snap back to reality when Naru scolds me for daydreaming.

"Mai, concentrate."

"Eh…? Okay, okay."

I head upstairs to set all the microphones up there too. While doing so, I summarise the list of people living here. So, there's Kayako Iwazaki-san, Iwazaki-san's husband (I believe his name is "Kaoru-san") and their son. Iwazaki-san's sister and a widow, Sawako Muramoto-san. And her children; a boy called "Shinogu-kun", and a girl. There also is a student – a kin of theirs – who is residing here, because apparently, this house is closer to his university.

This floor looks different from the one below. It has a long corridor with a few windows on the right and bedrooms on the left. It's like a hotel. This is a very Westernised Victorian house. A very elegant house; it perfectly matches its owner!

However, this place feels strange. There's something hanging in the air – like eeriness – since I entered through the elaborate main gate, admiring the gorgeous garden, full of evergreen plants. A chill runs down my spine. I shiver slightly.

Oh… now I see. This floor feels slightly cooler than the other one. Is there a window open somewhere?

I walk around the corridor, looking for any windows open, but I can't find any. Hmm… I wonder any of the windows in the bedrooms are open…

I hear footsteps – light and quick – and became distracted. Someone walks up the stairs.

"Auntie! Auntie!"

A small boy running around calling his auntie. Wow… He's so cute… I wonder whether he's Shinogu-kun, who was badly injured. He spots me just standing around, and asks who I am. I smile and reply: "Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama from SPR, Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Wow, really? You research psychic stuff?"

"Uh-huh. Are you Shinogu-kun?"

"No, I'm not Shinogu-_nii_chan, I'm Hajime. Hajime Iwazaki."

Ah, so he's Iwazaki-san's son. He seems friendly and cute – I might ask him some questions. After all, this is an investigation. I might be useful for once.

"Hmm… Hajime-kun, can you please tell me if something strange has ever happened to you? Like the others? It'll be a great help to us."

"Umm…"

He thinks about it, rolling his eyes. Aww… he _so_ cute!

"Nothing much!"

He grins widely and shouts. Then he tells me "Bye bye, _nee_-san, nice meeting you!" and leaves, looking for his aunty again. Just before the stairs, he suddenly becomes stationary. He yells.

"I remembered something!"

"Eh? What?"

"I share room with Shinogu-_nii_chan. One night, I woke up when _nii-_chan was in hospital, I saw a woman besides his bed! She was wearing a black kimono with a big black traditional jacket wrapping her head, leaning against Shinogu-niichan's bed, and looking outside the window. She said something like, umm… what was it? 'I'm very sorry'?"

…_I'm very sorry?_

"Anyways, I thought it was a dream, and went back to sleep. But I think she was a real ghost, so now I believe in ghosts!"

Hajime-kun widened his eyes. How cute.

"Because I thought it was strange how the window was open in dream. I had the curtains closed before I went to bed, and it was still open in the morning!"

###

It is that evening Bou-san and Ayako arrived. Naru briefly introduced them to Iwazaki-san, and explained what kinds of phenomena have been happening in this house.

"Hmm…"

Bou-san and Ayako are quiet for a while after listening to the story, probably pondering. After a pause, Bou-san speaks.

"There are couple of myths, that this cloaked woman reminds me of."

"Like what?"

…I didn't think of anything. Does this mean I'm dumb?

"Like that Irish myth – what was it called? Ah, banshee."

"Banshee*?"

Isn't that a scary woman in cloak who announces the death of somebody known to you? Ugh, sounds creepy.

"Really?" Ayako asked. "I thought it reminded me more about shinigami**. This is Japan, after all."

Oh, goodness me. Ghosts and poltergeist, and now, banshee and shinigami? This is getting really spooky now…

###

I wake up in a room. It's completely empty… Outside the window, I can see beautiful azure sky. It seems very warm and sunny outside, but this place is full of darkness and gloomy.

_How come?_ There is no curtain or blind here.

I realised the room wasn't exactly empty. I'm sitting on a rocking chair. I have been, all along. It's a very… _odd_ rocking chair. It feels like, as if someone is holding on to me in their palms… A strange presence…

"Mai! Mai, wake up!"

When opened my eyes, Bou-san was staring into my face. Oh, gosh. Did I fall asleep _again _while I was working? Haha. I have to save myself from embarrassment somehow… I bet he'll tease me about it.

"Ah! Bou-san, when are John, Masako and Yasuhara-san coming?"

Bou-san stares at me blankly because I abruptly changed the topic, but promptly answers.

"Eh? They should be here by tomorrow evening… And Yasuhara's researching some background history of this house now, so he'll take a while."

So Naru _did_ tell him that, didn't he? He didn't even respond when I asked that question. How annoying.

"Mai, Bou-san, and Lin-san! Come down! Dinner time!"

Ayako shouted from downstairs.

_To be continued =]_

**Words and definitions – just in case you don't know:**

*Banshee: a female spirit in Irish mythology, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the Otherworld.

**Shinigami: "Death god" or "God of death". Whichever one you like better. Personification and symbol of death in Japan. (Source: Wikipeida)


	3. Episode 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ghost Hunt.

**Comments:** The third episode. I love writing about Mai's dreams! It's so fun! =D

**[[HOUSE OF EVERGREEN]]**

**Episode 3:** The House

At dinner, I met some of the family members. Kayako-san (our client, who kindly let us call her that to save us from trouble of confusing her and her husband) introduced them to us.

Her husband – Iwazaki-san – turned out to be a very grave man. It has been noted to us previously that he does not believe in supernatural phenomena. He wasn't unpleasant to us, but wasn't pleasing either. He nodded at all of us briefly, and ate his meal without uttering a single word.

Just like her sister Kayako-san, Muramoto-san was a very graceful woman with beautiful posture and manners. However, there was an air of gloom surrounding her that I could somehow… _sense. _I assumed it was because of her son, who is still ill and hospitalised.

Her daughter, Saiko-chan, is 13. She doesn't like interacting with other people; especially strangers. Hence, she wished to have her dinner separately. During the day, it has been told that she spends all day in her room or by herself in the garden, for a stroll.

Hajime-kun was there, eating sausages happily and groaning at the sight of capsicums, because he dislikes them. (How _cute!_) His father silenced him imeediately. Shinogu-kun was still hospitalised, so we couldn't meet him. Also, the university student who lives here has not returned yet. He has been away since morning.

"No worries," Kayako-san said. "He usually returns after dinner."

###

There is not floor plan of the house available, so Bou-san and I, for it has been advised not to be alone, have to go measuring the house now. The sun is setting, and it's 8.30pm.

"Wow, this house is so big."

"Well, the garden's even bigger."

Bou-san grins. And I grin.

"But then we can't set the camera up everywhere – this place is too big!"

"Well, it's time for Naru-bou to do some exercises. After all, he is still 17. Growing boys need to be healthy."

"Ahahaha! Naru will be really angry if he hears this!"

"But it's true. He works with books and computer all day and never leaves his office, except for all the investigations, which we don't have that often."

"Hmm… I guess it's true, but he sure goes on lots of trips to really weird places! But he never brings back any souvenirs. Hmph."

Etc, etc. Our conversation mainly continued with silly stuff like that. It was pretty fun.

The house is pretty big with three floors and one floor underground. The ground floor consists of a dining hall, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a drawing room.

The first floor has two big bedrooms, four small ones and a toilet. The second has one big bedroom, a bathroom, a toilet and three small bedrooms. The first floor is occupied by whole family, and only one small room is used by the student living here. Of course, all SPR members are staying at the second floor!

Lastly, we go to the underground floor. The darkest, the scariest – usually the case in novels and movies. I gulp before opening the door myself. I gasp.

"It's…"

_Messy._

"Wow, I never expected there to be a messy room in this house but… _wow._"

It's so dusty, full of strange objects stacked. I guess some of them are not even Iwazakis' or Muramotos'.

"_Nee, _Bou-san, is there… a rocking chair somewhere in this room?"

"A rocking chair?"

Bou-san asks rhetorically and starts searching around the place. I tell him that I'll look for it, so he measures the dimensions of the room.

Apart from being dusty and dirty, this room has nothing strange. Nothing uncommon, nor ominous air that was hanging around _that_ room in my dream. Bou-san looks at me strangely. I conclude my little search.

"I guess this is just a normal, messy place."

###

In spite of chatting so much and searching for the rocking chair, our work was done smoothly and efficiently. When we return, Naru even looks slightly surprised at our awesome skills in measuring-the-dimensions-of-a-big-house. Of course, we performed it before and I'm used to this kind of boring work. He simply looks at the facts we handed, and asks.

"Hmm… no calculation errors?"

"None what so ever!"

I grin, triumphant.

###

I am in that room again. I'm watching the sky, rocking back and forth in a wooden rocking chair repeatedly. It's warm and brisk outside, but it's cold and still here. Cold and very, _very_ lonely…

I want to leave this room. The atmosphere of this room suffocates me. There is solitude and loneliness – forlornness. Helplessness. Desperation. I don't want to stay here any longer! Somebody… _HELP ME!_

"It's nice, isn't it?"

It is only then I realise there is someone standing beside me. It's the most beautiful women I've ever met. Her snow white skin contrasts strikingly with her black hair and clothes. She is wearing an ebony-coloured silk kimono with no embroidery, and her head and upper body is wrapped in a large charcoal hemp haori*. She stares at me with pitch-black eyes.

Wow… she looks like Naru. Kind of. For example, dressing in all-black from head to toe, pale skin and black hair… At that moment, I realise I'm thinking about Naru again, and blush. I look back at her gorgeous face, and answer.

"… No. I want to go outside."

"I meant the outside scenery."

She retorts flatly, however, very politely. There is a short silence between us and I hesitate slightly before asking her the next question.

"How can I go outside?"

"You can't." She answers me with a bitter smile full of apology.

"Why?"

My voice quivers slightly at the thought. I can't go outside? In this room? In this room full of air that is stifling? I can't _breathe_ here!

"WHY?!"

I shout. And with a gasp, I wake up. Oh… it was only a dream.

I'm really tired now, but I can't go back to sleep. I glimpse at the table clock besides me which points out that it's five-to-seven now. …Might as well go outside and have a walk around.

###

The garden is as pretty as it was during the day. I haven't been around the whole place, but there are lots of trees and flowers. I see a small woman figure in a red dress with a bow. A kimono…?

I call out automatically.

"Masako?"

She can't be here already, can't she? After all, Naru said that she would arrive this evening…

The woman turns around at my voice. As I approach, I can clearly see it isn't a kimono, but a cute dress with a big bow. It is a girl about Masako's height with long jet-black hair tied up as a ponytail. I wonder whether it's Saiko-chan? I apologise.

"Eh? I'm sorry. I thought you were my co-worker! Are you Saiko-chan?"

She stares at me blankly for a second, then chuckles. A smile spreads in her face. Although she doesn't seem particularly kind, she does not scare me either. She looks so beautiful, so I feel embarrassed. Err… I thought this girl didn't like "interacting with other people, especially with strangers"?

"Yes, I am. And you must be Mai Taniyama-san. How do you do?"

_She knows my name?_

She forwards her hand to indicate a handshake. I respond quickly and shake her hands. The thought occurred to me: all women in this household have such elegant and beautiful manners.

"Umm… yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up early, so thought for a walk around the house. After all, I haven't been at the gardens."

"Ah… I see."

Saiko-chan smiles.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Eh…?"

_What?_

Saiko-chan smiles so sweetly, so readily, like she knew this will happen beforehand.

"Oh, I was merely wondering because you looked so pale. Are you okay?"

I shake my hands in front of her.

"No, no, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad dream after all. Don't worry about it."

Saiko-chan smiles charmingly again, and murmurs something to herself. I don't catch it and ask her to repeat it, but she only says "Oh… it's nothing". To me, it sounded like she said _"I wonder…"_

###

When I come back to the house, the whole SPR crew is looking for me, worried. I then realise I haven't left a single note to them. They told me not to wonder off by myself anymore.

Then the topic move on to the discussion held between Ayako and Hajime-chan previously. Seems like she talked to him while searching for me.

"A hidden room?"

"Well, it's not exactly 'hidden', but yes, it's locked. It's an attic."

Ayako sighs.

"It seems like little Hajime-chan has been searching for his aunt who locked the room and refuses to let anyone in there."

So that's why yesterday… he…

A sudden thought ran through my head? An attic? The… _highest_ place? Of this building? After all, in my dream, I could only see the sky when lying down on a rocking chair. No rooftops, no antennas, nor pipes. Possibly it's a quite _small_ room? It was concealed for a long time, so very _dark_ and _lonely?_

I speak up.

"Hey, is it by any chance… an empty, dark and small room with one small window and a wooden rocking chair?"

They all stare at me, shocked.

"Wh… what? I'm just guessing. It's about the dream I ha–"

"Why didn't you tell us, Mai?"

Naru asks coldly. His icy glance towards me frightens me.

"But it's just a dre–"

"Mai, we already know that your dream acts as a precognition."

I look down at the floor.

"…Sorry… I just thought it wasn't important at all."

Bou-san barges in, trying to lighten my mood. He smiles cheerfully.

"Now, now, Naru-chan. You don't have to say that much. She didn't know!"

Naru only turns his body away from us. But I smile for Bou-san. After all, he's trying to cheer me up…

And it was after that, we requested the family to open the attic for us. It matched my description _exactly._

_To be continued =]_

**Words and definitions – just in case you don't know:**

***Haori:** A lightweight silk jacket used to help keep the kimono clean and dry. They vary in length and are considered an essential part of ceremonial kimono attire for men, but not for women. A woman wearing haori did not become popular until the Edo period.

They are meant to be worn open. It's usually taken off and folded up before one enters the place they are visiting. Formal haori have the family mon on the back. It is has a single crest at the back mid seam it's called _kuro montsuki haori_ and is usually worn for school events or for mourning. The haori can also be of different lengths, the long ones being for dressy wear, the medium-length ones for ordinary wear, and the shortest ones for wearing at home. (Source: .)


	4. Episode 4

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ghost Hunt.

**Comments:** Ugh, I wish I can just write in third person, cause it's just hard to show how everyone's feeling… especially that idiot, Naru!!! Oh come on, why don't you just be honest and admit everything you feel =[

**[[HOUSE OF EVERGREEN]]**

**Episode 4:** The Attic and the Affections

The room I saw before my eyes was exactly the room I saw in my dreams. As soon as the SPR crews saw that, they all look at me. I scratch my head, embarrassed.

"I… I guess it was real."

I glance over at Naru, but he doesn't even look at me. He just enters the room, and approaches towards the rocking chair. He briefly lays his hands on it while closing his eyes, like he is communicating with the chair. I turn my eyes away from him. After all – he wouldn't even _look_ at me. Why is he so angry? I just didn't tell about my dream earlier. Is it something to be so mad of?

Meanwhile, everyone is observing the room. "It's very small and dusty", they say, or "The sky looks very beautiful here". I nod slightly, agreeing them. Yes, it matches the room in my dreams. Everything about it. And most of all, this room has the familiar scent – suffocating – full of loneliness and helplessness. I feel a little nauseous. Kayako-san, who opened the room for us, stands behind us, silent. She asks anxiously.

"Is this the room that's haunted?"

Naru opens his eyes.

"I think it has a connection in solving the mystery, but I don't think it is."

"Is it so…"

She is quiet for a moment, disappointed, I guess. Naru calls her.

"Iwazaki-san,"

"Yes?"

"Was this chair originally yours, or did it belong to the house?"

"I think it was in the house before we moved in. We only went to the attic once our whole time here, and we didn't move anything in… Yes."

She assures us. Ayako interferes, asking her a question.

"Why didn't you use this room? It has a beautiful view."

"Ah… it's because Sawako – excuse me, Muramoto-san – didn't like the room. She said she just

didn't like it and locked it up, keeping the key to herself. She was really obstinate about it."

###

Our investigation was totally fruitless that morning, apart from the remark Naru made about the attic having some connection to this mystery. I told them about Saiko-chan I met that morning, and they were very curious about it.

I was enjoying the little free time I had, when I met Muramoto-san in the corridor. I greet her politely.

"Hello, how are you Muramoto-san?"

"Yes… I'm fine. I just feel a little tired."

She holds her head between her hands. Maybe she has a headache, I think. I ask her.

"Umm… is there anything I can do? Should I get some medicine?"

"No, no, it's fine."

She waves her left hand gently in the air, like she is telling off to a servant. Then she let her hands fall aside gracefully in curvatures, smiling for the first time while looking at me.

"See?"

"Ah… yes."

I stare in amazement. She is like… like… _A NOBLEWOMAN!_ Wow…

"Taniyama-san,"

She calls me. I gasp, then answer at once, quickly grasping the situation.

"Ye… yes?"

"Do you know there is a small graveyard?"

_What?!_

I look at her, open-mouthed, completely astonished.

"It's just outside the biggest tree in the house – I believe it's a mulberry – and it's right next to it. Our family hasn't used it, but it was there for a long time. Maybe it'll help solving your mystery?"

She smiles knowingly.

"Thank you very much, Muramoto-san!"

I yell, then rush back to the second floor to tell all SPR members.

###

The SPR members have decided that they will visit the graveyard after John and Masako arrive, just to insure our safety. And anyways, it is lunchtime by now.

"Hey, it's lunchtime! Everyone, come down!"

Ayako yells again. It's quite funny how she is always the one who yells out for meals; it's like she is a mother of the family or something. Lin-san and Bou-san walks past me, then down the stairs. Bou-san stands next to Ayako and grins.

"Mai-chan, you too. You must be hungry! Didn't you miss out on breakfast? Hurry up and come down!"

But…

"Umm… I don't… want any."

"Eh?"

Bou-san and Ayako looks at me, surprised. Even Lin-san turns around from on his way to the dining hall. Oopsy, am I making them worry about me again?

"It's nothing. Don't worry. I'm just… just tired."

I smile as brightly as I can manage. Bou-san and Ayako smile back to me, however, nudges each other and argue under their breaths when I don't look at them. I return to my room. I lie down on my bed. I feel depressed.

_Why was Naru so angry at me like that?_

A sigh escapes my mouth. Maybe I should get some sleep. I didn't get much last night because of that nightmare. When I was about to go to sleep, Ayako knocks on the door.

"Mai, can I come in?"

Why would she knock? After all, this is _her_ room too.

"Uh-huh."

I reply, then go back to my thoughts. Ayako comes in.

I still can't believe it though… Naru snapping at me like that. Normally, he wouldn't say such thing… No, normally, he wouldn't snap at _anything_! Did I do something that would hurt his stupid pride? Or ruin this investigation?

"Mai, you fine?"

Ayako interrupts me from my thoughts. I reply.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Told you. I'm just tired."

She sighs, and closes her eyes.

"You know, we spent the whole morning looking for you. Gosh, you totally scared me to hell! Everyone was _so _worried – you have no idea."

Oh… was it _that_ bad?

"I'm… I'm really sorry, Ayako. I wouldn't do something like that again. Okay? I promise."

"Yeah, it's fine by me as long as you don't scare us like that anymore, but…"

Ayako suddenly draws herself towards me and whispers in my ear.

"…Naru was actually so worried. I think he was more worried than any of us."

Huh…? _Naru?!_

"I guess that's why he snapped at you; I don't think it was really because of the case. He was trying to hold back his anger the whole time in the morning, you know. And then… just,"

Ayako clicks her finger. It makes a clear, loud snappy noise. She smiles at me, and turns away from me, heading towards the door. Opening the door, she asks.

"Now, you coming for lunch?"

I beam.

"_Of course!"_

_To be continued =]_


	5. Episode 5

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ghost Hunt. Wonderful and fantastic genius, Fuyumi Ono-sensei does.

**Comments:** I wanted to update at least one episode every day but as you see, I've been a lazy bum! But still, I hope you enjoy it! =]

**[[HOUSE OF EVERGREEN]]**

**Episode 5:** The One Who Sees the Dead

John was the last to arrive.

By the time John came, my cheeks are fully huffed up from annoyance and anger. Bou-san asks worriedly.

"Why are you so irritated, Mai? Is anything wrong?"

"Noooooooothing!"

I answer sarcastically. Irritated? Hmph, why wouldn't I be? Masako has been clinging to Naru ever since she came this afternoon. Plus, she asked him to keep her in company while she takes a stroll in the house to search for the spirits. Well, I can brush that off aside, for it always happens. But that's not all. It's mainly because of Naru, that egoistic jerk, being so mad at me this morning, didn't say a single word of apology regarding that matter. To be precise, he hasn't spoken to me _at all._

Sigh… I wonder what Ayako told me was even true. I doubt it. She probably said that to cheer me up. I peek at her. She asks nervously.

"Well, it's already 8.00pm. The sun's setting. Are we going to that graveyard?"

Naru glances at her and calls Masako as a reply.

"Hara-san,"

Naru calls Masako. She turns around, looking up at Naru with a cute smile on her face.

"Yes? I'm right here."

"Did you see any spirits in this house?"

Naru asks. With those words, Masako becomes solemn and silent. She replies.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Just one. A woman… very young. Probably in late teens or early twenties. She is wearing a black kimono with black haori wrapped around her head. Her face is stunningly beautiful…"

_That's the woman in my dream!_

"Is she dangerous?"

"No, no… Not at all, I'd say. She seems pretty calm."

Masako answers with a questioning expression on her face. She gently closes her eyes, as if she's picturing the woman in her mind.

"Is it possible to communicate with her?"

"Yes, I shall speak to her as soon as I see her again, but…"

Masako tilts her head slightly, opening her black eyes.

"I think someone's already with her."

###

Masako guides us to where she senses the spirit. We walk down the stairs, following her in silence. First floor – so it's not the attic? Surprisingly, it is to Saiko-chan's room she leads us. Does it mean that Saiko-chan is with the spirit? Why her…?

Naru knocks on Saiko-chan's door exactly three times. It makes short, but firm raps. He asks for the permission to enter out of courtesy.

"Saiko-san, can we please talk to you?"

Then she slams the door open, popping out like how jack-in-the-box will if you open the lid of the box or the cuckoo of the cuckoo clock exactly at noon, with no moment of waiting or hesitation. She is still wearing the familiar red dress from this morning; however, her behaviour is completely different.

"What do you want?"

She glares icily at all of us. Whoa, she is totally different from this morning when I met her!

"We presume you were with a spirit, isn't it correct?"

She stares at us, angry and annoyed, her eyes blazing with fury. It's very threatening – her stare. I want to hunch or take a step back, turn my body away from her. But Naru doesn't seem to be moved by it at all.

"Yes. But it's none of your business. What do you want?"

"I'd like to know a bit about the spirit – and whether exorcism should be performed on her."

Her eyebrows twitch.

"…Please feel free to come in."

She replies reluctantly, opening the door for us.

###

Saiko-chan's room is clean and spacious. It's a little chilly here. Maybe because it's so empty.

Naru and the members of SPR all sit down on the chair Saiko-chan allocated us. Naru begins questioning straightaway.

"So what is her name?"

"It's Chinami… Amamiya-san."

Naru writes that down in his little book. He then looks up and asks.

"What is she like? Is she angered, enraged at all?"

"No!"

Saiko-chan replies with certainty in her voice.

"She… does not hold any grudge against anyone. She is not the one attacking anyone. She is calm and kind! I doubt that she is causing any of this."

"Should exorcism be performed?"

I can see Naru cornering her, his eyes darker and deeper than the midnight sky. Poor Saiko-chan is slightly trembling. (Jeez, Naru, you really don't know how to deal with kids, do you?) She shakes her head once, strong and firm. Hmm… she seems really against the exorcism. But why?

"No. She has something to finish before leaving."

"What is it?"

Naru asks straightforwardly. Now she glares at Naru.

"I cannot tell, because I promised not to."

She continues glaring and Naru gazes back without a shake. She seems a little taken aback by Naru's tenacity. (In what? Really, he should learn how to deal with kids!) She sighs then tells us: "Please do not force to exorcise her, because she will go as soon as she accomplishes what she must."

Naru asks for confirmation.

"She won't be harmful to anyone?"

"No. On the contrary, I'd say it will be more beneficial, especially in what you're doing."

Getting the reply he likes, Naru stands up.

"Okay, thank you for your help, Saiko-san."

"No worries."

Her voice is as cold as ice. I can't tell whether she is good or bad. But she certainly wasn't like this at morning.

###

"Wow – what a wonderful view!"

I exclaim, excited. Walking up a small hill made me all puffing, but the scenery is beautiful. It was definitely worth it. The sun is setting, colouring everything in bright orange. The dark-green leaves on evergreen trees (I heard from Kayako-san that all trees in this garden is evergreen) are sparkling brightly. It's beautiful. Just beautiful.

"Hey Mai-chan, do you realise that we're going to the_ graveyard_ right now?"

Bou-san nudges. I make a face to him, and ignores. Why say such things in front of such a beautiful view? But Ayako yells out teasingly as well.

"Mai, come on! You're the last!"

"Yeah – I'm going!"

"We're there!"

John calls out.

"Ouch!"

I fall, tripping over some tree root. Ah, stupid clumsiness _again_!

Then I realise this situation is definitely not the best. Because: number one, I just climbed up a hill – the ground is way lower behind me and I'm falling backwards; number two, I'm the last one in the group, which means there is no one behind me to catch me. I scream inside my head, because I can't even open my mouth out of shock. I hope I don't land on my head.

I close my eyes tightly.

_To be continued =]_


	6. Episode 6

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ghost Hunt. Wonderful and fantastic genius, Fuyumi Ono-sensei does.

**[[HOUSE OF EVERGREEN]]**

**Episode 6:** The Rescuer

I stare at Naru. He stares back at me with a gentle smile on his face. I am holding onto a small ceramic pot in my hands. A young sapling, with new, light-green leaflets. Quite cute, I think to myself.

"A mulberry tree…?"

I ask, curious. I am glad about a gift from Naru. Why wouldn't I be? However, there is a slight uneasiness: something feels really wrong. Why would _Naru _give me a mulberry tree? _Why_ is he giving me a gift? That sounds unlikely. I ponder, but he just smiles and replies, snapping me back to reality – or something that seems like it.

"Yes. You see, all the trees around here are evergreen. And you never saw any deciduous plants, right? Isn't it sad that you never get to see fallen leaves?"

"Hmm…"

That's an interesting way to see things. It may be because he saw and experienced more things than me. Or maybe because he's older and more mature. Most people think that evergreen trees are good because they are _ever green._

It seems like he can read my mind. He grins and speaks.

"The fallen leaves are real pretty. And the fruits are delicious too. It's still a sapling, but hopefully it'll grow quickly. We should get some manure as well!"

I can barely hear what he speaks, distracted by his beautiful smile. My heart starts jumping madly.

###

…What was that?

I gasp at the quick flashback I saw. I don't think I even lost consciousness; actually, I don't think that lasted for more than a second.

I'm surely surprised that I didn't get hurt at all… I think. There are lots of rocks and pebbles here. Instead, I feel the warmth of someone holding me. I turn around to see that person's face.

It's a man. I don't know him. Who's he?

It is Bou-san who notices my absence first. He yells out. Ayako follows him.

"Mai-chan! Are you okay?"

"Mai! Where are you?"

"I'm right here! I just slipped, but I'm fine!"

"Jeez, you slipped again? Are you hurt?"

Bou-san sighs, relieved. He walks slowly now, relieved, towards where he hears my voice. I reply.

"Ye-yeah, it's okay. No worries, the man here saved me."

I point at him, standing right next to me. Of course, in scary stories, this man is not supposed to be here by now; he should have disappeared. But the man besides me does not, because he is indeed a real person.

"Hi. I'm Masao Muramoto. I'm deceased Muramoto-san's nephew. I'm the university student living in the house – have you heard of me?"

He introduces himself to Bou-san, then turns to me, asking the question. Of course I know him.

"Ah, yes. Muramoto-san… Thank you."

"No worries. Just call me Masao. That'll be fine."

He grins. He seems cheerful and kind. I think he's not a bad person.

###

By the time we – meaning Bou-san, Ayako, Masao-kun and me – all settled and reached the graveyard, everyone else was already there, and the sun has already set. Naru stares at us with annoyed expression on his face, then remarks how careless I am, falling everywhere. Ugh, jerk! I frown, but don't say anything, already knowing that I'll lose if I argue with him. I always did.

Naru turns around, asking Masako whether she can sense a spirit here. She nods.

"Yes, I can sense the presence of a spirit, but it's currently dormant. Should we wake it, or should we return tomorrow when there is light?"

"I guess leave it! It's not the best situation – going into a graveyard when dark."

Bou-san speaks.

"Especially someone as clumsy as Mai can trip in the darkness again, and this time, maybe get a serious injury."

"Bou-san! I'm not that stupid!"

I land a punch on Bou-san's back. He groans. Oopsy, maybe it was too hard.

###

The attic again? In this rocking chair? I try to move my body. It moves. I sigh, relieved. This place is lonely, but somehow, it's better now. There is less tension in the air. I turn around. Is somebody else in this room?

"Naru!"

I exclaim, surprised. No wonder why this room didn't feel so dangerous anymore. His tender smile was more than enough to warm up this cold place. I smile, now completely relaxed. But it's not only him, because besides us, stood the woman I saw in my dreams: the beautiful lady in a lovely kimono and haori. She smiles at me charmingly. I feel rude not saying hello to her.

"Ah, hello, er…"

I don't know her name. She smiles warmly. A truly beautiful smile, I think, now she doesn't look scary at all like before. She introduces herself gracefully.

"Please call me 'China'."

"Umm… China-san, you are the spirit of this house, right? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Yes, Saiko-chan said that she has a wish, and as soon as that wish is fulfilled, she will happily go to the other world. It is Naru who replies.

"Chinami-san doesn't need help, Mai. She says you have to help _him__, _not her."

_Him?_ Who? I want to ask that, but my mouth betrays my thoughts and body, asking a different question.

"How?"

Instead of China-san, Naru replies. At that, China-san just gives Naru a thankful smile.

"Because you are exactly like her."

"What?"

Umm, hello? There is NO WAY that I'm like China-san. Or exactly like her, because she's absolutely gorgeous, where as I am… rather plain. I roll my eyes, puzzled.

"I didn't mean the appearance."

Naru warmly smiles at me. I marvel at such beautiful smile. I ask.

"Then what does?"

"Just… the presence. Atmosphere around you."

That sounds even more hardly likely! China-san's so graceful!

Naru smiles, obviously reading my mind ever so clearly, but this time, he is looking at China-san. His smile is still as gentle as it ever has been, but there is bitter sympathy in his voice.

"Yes, she grew up. But remember, she was young once. From what I've heard, she was once a bright, slightly mischievous and stubborn girl like you. And that's when _he_ and she met for the first time."

He… the word echoes in my mind, spinning around until everything becomes blurred and dimmed. I wake up. There is no one in this room. I look at my watch. It's… NINE?! Hang on, Naru told me to be down by at least, 8.30. NOOOOOOO!

I panic, jump in to the bathroom, and start brushing my teeth as fast as I can; until my hands don't even respond. My arms are totally numb now. And there is only one thought in my mind. No! Not another cynical scolding from him!

In the rush, I forget about the dream.

###

Just like I expected, I had another bucketful of scolding from Naru. Now, finally after that long lecture, I'm finally in charge of monitoring in the big bedroom on the second floor, which we are currently using as the base. Naru is sitting on the sofa, reading all the data he collected.

I really don't feel like doing this, I grumble, totally exhausted. Can't he ever be forgiving and kind just for once? Well… come to think of it, that will be kind of scary too. _Naru _being forgiving and kind. I sigh at this stupid idea, and it is just then, when I hear a friendly voice behind the door.

"Mai-chan, are you here?"

Masao-kun bursts into the room without knocking. Naru's eyebrows rise as an indication of an anger. Please, Naru! Don't! I give him a look with that message. Before he explodes, I better take Masao-kun out of this room. Completely trapped in the fear (of evil Naru), the reply stumbles out of my mouth after a short, sharp intake of a breath.

"Ye-yeah."

"Are you busy now?"

I'm monitoring.

"Umm… sort of. Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"If you're fine, would you like to go walking around the garden with me? I'll show you around. There are lots of things in the garden."

"Wow – what sort of things?"

"It's…"

He explains in great detail. A pool? A secret garden? A glasshouse? Wow, I didn't know such places were here. Naru never told me that; he just expected me to know all these things in 30 seconds by reading a page of his notebook, all written in _English._ Why wouldn't I accept this kind offer?

I smile at him.

"That'll be great, but I'm working now… How about in the lunchbreak?"

"That'll be fine."

"…Mai,"

Naru calls me, looking up from his laptop. I flinch. Please, God! Anyone! I can tell by his voice. He is very, _very _angry. Most definitely.

"We're going to the graveyard straight after we had our lunch. Sorry, _Muramoto-san,_ but can you please leave this friendly arrangement till the end of the investigation?"

Naru smiles at him politely, but it's his fake smile. His eyes are burning coldly like dry ice. It's a super-scary stare. I shiver, feeling the room temperature going down. I'm sorry, Masao-kun. I'm so sorry… Sorry… I shout as many apologies as I can, but none of them leaves my mouth, frozen by Naru's icy stare. Poor Masao-kun is shaking uncontrollably now.

"I… I guess that will be fine. See ya."

He quickly stumbles out of the room, and at once, Bou-san and Ayako enter.

"Whoa, Naru-bou, what did you _do_ to him? He looked like he has seen a ghost!"

He didn't, but he saw something scarier. I reply in my mind. But please, Bou-san, don't make Naru any angrier! PLEASE!

Being thickheaded, Bou-san continues, disregarding my whole silent prayer.

"You didn't, by any chance, go berserk at him?"

Naru grumbles.

"I did not."

That LIAR! You _did_ go berserk at him! Now totally wild and unstoppable like beasts of the jungle, I stand up furiously, clenching my hands tight. I yell at top of my lungs.

"NO, HE DID!"

Naru glares at me, but I'm already uncontrollable.

"Masao-kun was only being kind, asking for a walk and said he'll show me around the house, whereas this person," – I point at Naru – "told Kayako-san that he'll show me around and did nothing, expecting me to set up all the equipments without knowing my directions reading his stupid notebook all written in _English_! And when Masao-kun was only being kind, and I had someone to _finally_ show me around the house–"

"Ma, Mai-chan, please, at least take a breath."

I follow Bou-san's advice and inhale once, short.

"Naru just told him off with his scary demonic eyes! Look at the thermographic camera! Can't you see it's totally blue here? It wasn't like this before Naru was acting like as if he was possessed by the most evil spirit ever! Well, I guess he _is_ the most evil spirit I've ever met!"

I finish my sentence, short on breath. Naru tries to rebut, but Bou-san is the one to speak first. He talks with an evil grin on his face; the sort of expression on a cat's face while toying with its prey.

"Really? Our cute little Naru-chan told him off…?"

Naru glares at him.

"Takigawa-san, if you have so much free time to make silly jokes, why don't you go to the cemetery and exorcise the spirits there, so then Mai can afford to go walking with Muramoto-san? I'm sure you would like that idea very much."

Bou-san tries to rebut, but Naru continues.

"And Mai,"

"Wh-what?"

I glare at him. I can't lose here! Not right now!

"Didn't you hear that we were leaving as soon as we had lunch before? To be precise, everyone in the group heard it during breakfast. Of course, you overslept hence losing the opportunity to confirm your schedule. Same for the notebook. Didn't I tell you before to look at the back of notebook, because I translated the whole thing in Japanese for you? Did you even listen?"

Darn it. At his logical, but merciless rebuttal, I can't say anything. After all, all his statement by statement was absolutely right. It's a total K.O. But I lost _again_?

However, this whole chaos of argument (or defeat) becomes suspended by tense atmosphere, for Yasuhara-kun finally returns, with the fully detailed history of this house.

I nervously glance at his huge stacked pile of information. I see the picture of the woman in my dreams. My eyes widen.

"Chinami Amamiya, eloped with her lover one day", it read.

_To be continued =]_

**Comments:**

All I can say is, I wanted each episode to be around 1000 words, they become longer and longer each time and now… it's 2000! And I was supposed to get to the climax this episode, but failed! One more to go! NOOOOOO! My horrible spacing! *groan*


	7. Episode 7

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ghost Hunt. Wonderful and fantastic genius, Fuyumi Ono-sensei does.

**[[HOUSE OF EVERGREEN]]**

**Episode 7:** The History

"Chinami Amamiya, 17, eloped with her lover one day", it read, "and mysteriously vanished afterwards."

_That's the woman!_ I think. But somehow, my mouth doesn't open. Luckily, Masako is standing beside me, so I tap on her shoulder lightly, and point at the photo. She trembles lightly as she also sees the photo.

"That's the spirit… in this house."

I stare at her, and she nods, confirming my suspicion. Ayako approaches towards us – she heard everything. Ayako asks Yasuhara-san for the document, and also reads it.

"Are you sure?"

She asks with a small frown of curiosity on her face. With those words, she puts down the document on the desk gently. Masako nods once more, her face full of assurance.

"Yes."

"Then why is she _here_? She eloped, right?"

_Eloped… With whom?_ Asking myself that question, I suddenly remember these words: _"And that's when _he_ and she met for the first time."_

_He…?_ Who's _he_? Maybe… China-san's lover? China-san? Why am I calling her that? Hang on, where did I hear all these words?

Just then, Ayako's words with accompanied with a mild sigh distracts me from my thinking.

"What happened to them then?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find any data on it. However,"

Yasuhara-san apologies with a wide grin on his face. Well, it's obviously not a face of a person who is _truly_ apologetic. Very typical of Yasuhara-san, I sigh. He adjusts his glasses with his right index finger swiftly, and begins his reading in a very professional manner.

"I'll summarise the data I gathered. The oldest residents of this land recorded are the Amamiya family, and they first moved to this area sometime between 1700~1750. The family was daimyo*, so they were powerful and rich. It was told that Hoshino Amamiya-dono**, the one who first moved into this area, was a strict, but righteous man. The family statement of Amamiya house was to be "Green always like evergreens", and only evergreens were planted here. This tradition has been kept since then.

The house itself was built this house during Meiji Restoration***. Also, the tradition of burying their dead families and relatives in this graveyard began on 1914. Chinami Amamiya-san was – let me see – born in 1945 and disappeared when she was 17; so in 1962."

"Those are the facts?"

Naru asks. Yasuhara-san replies with a small, and brings out a bigger pile of documents out of nowhere. He's grinning proudly. Where did he get them from?

"Yes. And there is other information too. Hoshino-dono's great-grandson, Senji-dono, was a very short-tempered man, and he punished those who didn't agree with him brutally. It has been told that couple of farmers who had issues with him, mysteriously vanished. No one has heard or seen anything since.

Senji-dono died pretty early, and his son took over the place, just before Meiji era. His son was a prodigal pleasure-seeker. He lavished the family's money upon his pleasure: he drank, he gambled, did merrymaking; and just for his pleasure, he built this fancy Victorian house to show off his background. Thanks to the constructors and all the money went into this building, and to this day, this building is still strong. However…"

Yasuhara-san's confident voice trails off. Naru lifts his eyes and fixes his gaze on him. I can read his eyes, asking for the next part.

"I think this family is very tight-lipped. Because there are absolutely no primary sources available to support this idea. None whatsoever. And most of these information about the lords' personalities are rumours and gossips from villagers. However, it _is_ true that some of them disappeared, and it also has been noted that Senji-dono taxed them very heavily."

"Tight-lipped…" Naru mumbles under his voice. "That's an interesting word to use."

Ayako rebuts, bringing us back to the point.

"But what about that Chinami woman? Have you got any information about her?"

"Yes. Before she eloped, the family was planning to marry her to the heir of another aristocratic family. She refused it, and tried to elope with her lover. It failed, and according to the maid, she did not appear for 2 or 3 weeks afterwards. Her lover disappeared too. Then the engagement went according to the plan, and that night, the lovers successfully eloped."

Wow… what a story… It's good they escaped right? I smile, but Ayako protests with a sulky voice, repeating "I don't get it; why is she _here_ then?" Here… does she mean this house or this world? I wonder. But Naru leaves the room with the data Yasuhara-san got without answering Ayako's worries.

###

The graveyard, in this bright, hot sunlight, somehow doesn't seem as scary as I thought it was before. It's just a simple graveyard. Masako is asked to locate the spirit here.

"It's one spirit… It holds a very strong grudge… But…"

Her voice becomes lost in the silence of midday. Under the bright white sunlight, her skin seems much paler. She seems confused, troubled.

"I… cannot pinpoint its exact location."

_To be continued =]_

**Comments:**

Thanks for waiting – this part took me SO LONG to write! Especially with all the historical background (although not much) I had to research, I just didn't feel like writing! Ugh!

Also, I'm back to school now. I have a 5 minute speech that I just finished writing for the first week back. Sigh… Year 11's sure going to be tough…

So, I might take a long time for each chapter now, apologies for that. But the whole thing has been planned out before, so it's just the matter of writing off! I'll try to update every fortnight!

**Words that you might not know:**

***Daimyo:** powerful territorial lords who ruled most of Japan from their vast, hereditary land holdings. It is estimated that there were around 200 daimyos in this [Edo] period.

****Dono/tono:** roughly means "lord" or "master". This title is no longer used in daily conversation. The word dono originally meant the residence of the aristocracy. It's often translated as "Lord" or "Lady" in English subtitles, though noble status is not necessarily implied. It is similar to _sama_, but the former is less formal and often carries undertones of personal affection.

*****Meiji Restoration (-Era):** a chain of events that led to enormous changes in Japan's political and social structure at the beginning of Meiji Era (1868 – 1912).

**Source:** Wikipedia


	8. Free talk

Hi,

Those of you wondering, why it doesn't say "Disclaimer" at the top, or where the title is, this is not one of the episodes. It's my free talk page. Sorry to have disappointed you. :P Hopefully next one will be finished soon. (And my English speech is _tomorrow__, _ugh.)

Well, this "free talk" page, I wouldn't write one, but I just _had to,_ because I've got the most exciting news ever!!! …If you're interested.

Okay, that is, **I FINALLY BOUGHT THE BOOKS OF AKURYOU SERIES!!!!!** (Yes, the original GH _novel_ written by Fuyumi Ono!!!) Haha, I'm so happy about it – I just had to boast it to everybody. Hahaha.

I only bought volume 1 to 4, second-hand, but it was sure expensive! Cost about 3000 yen each book. :P (And yes, I bought it through Amazon Japan :D)

In case you're also interested, I also draw. Please visit .com/art/Mai-Taniyama-110521891 if you're interested in looking at our cute Mai-chan I drew. (I tried my best… apologies if you think it's bad.)

Lastly, have a good day. See you in next episode! ;)

Naomi.


	9. Episode 8

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ghost Hunt. Wonderful and fantastic genius, Ono Fuyumi-sensei does.

**[[HOUSE OF EVERGREEN]]**

**Episode 8:** The Graveyard

At Masako's shocking words, which made everyone completely speechless, the first to reply is Bou-san.

"Well, that certainly isn't conveni—"

He can't finish his sentence as the earthquake shakes the ground. It's only a mild one, and stops after a while, like it was never there. Bou-san comments.

"Whoa, an earthquake? That was really quick."

"—It's not earthquake."

Naru states with a soft, but clear voice. We all look back at him curiously, so as a reply, he looks over at Yasuhara-san. He answers straightaway.

"Yes, I agree with Shibuya-san's conclusion… There were several cases of minor earthquakes quite often around this area, and a few larger-scale ones. However, the years of earthquake are all concentrated between the 1960s and to current date. In additional, this area has had barely a few minor earthquakes in the past, that is, before the 1960s, and according to the neighbours at nearby vicinity, _they never felt any earthquakes._"

"…So you're saying the earthquakes occurred because of supernatural phenomenon, and that the timeline matches with the disappearance of Chinami Amamiya, and she might be related to all these issues."

Bou-san joins in the conversation, and grins.

"Isn't that right, boy?"

"Yes, Takigawa-san."

Yasuhara-san grins back. Hey, hey, you guys smiling so smugly to each other looks kind of scary.

I think of their words. The earthquake since the 1960s that occurred only in this land and it is most likely be caused by China-san…? However, there is something in their words that just doesn't match… Something that doesn't _fit_… I try to work it out, but my brain simply fuses out.

"But…"

Masako raises her voice.

"Didn't Saiko-san say that Amamiya-san means any harm?"

"We don't know whether we can trust her."

Naru replies back as coldly as ever. Does he mean Saiko-san or China-san by _her?_ But Saiko-san this morning… how defensive she was about China-san… and China-san just has a wish to fulfil…

"I agree with Masako."

I speak up. China-san smiled so beautifully in my dream. Evil people (or should I say spirits in this case?) can't smile like that. Not so beautifully. Not so _painfully._

"I don't think China-san will cause any harm to people."

They all seem to ponder at my assertion. Ooh, are they agreeing with my intuition? I feel quite victorious that they didn't reject my statement. After thinking for a brief second, Naru frowns and raises his voice sharply.

"What… did you _call_ her?"

"Eh? China-san…"

Oh, DANG!!! My dream! Yes, I had a _dream_!!! That was why! I didn't notice – he'd be all mad at me again! Before he opens his mouth again, the ground shakes again, however, very violently this time. Everyone simply loses balance, and collapses. Naru, who was luckily standing beside the fence surrounding the graveyard, holds onto it. Ayako clings on to it too.

"Well, if this _is_ a spirit – what are we gonna do?!"

Ayako shouts out, projecting her voice so we can all hear from this sudden blast of ground shaking. Ground crumbles and rocks and pebbles fall everywhere uncontrollably. Everyone's now holding on to the fence as tightly as they can. Despite of this chaos, Naru replies calmly.

"Exorcism must be done… Can you do it, Takigawa-san?"

"Sure, I think I can."

Luckily, they were prepared for this, and Bou-san was already in his monk clothes. He launches straight into his Buddhist chant.

###

After about 10 minutes of chanting, there still is no sign of earthquake abating. Naru and Lin-san are watching Bou-san carefully (and somehow managing to stand up straight in this madness), Yasuhara-san is standing right next to them (and holding onto the fence), John with Yasuhara-san, and Masako is the furthest one away from me (while gracefully leaning on the fence), standing near Naru. Ayako is standing right next to me. She sighs.

"It doesn't look like it's working at all… he is an '_ex_-monk' after all."

Then, I hear a voice.

'…I promise…'

"What?"

I thought I heard someone talking to me – to be precise, _whispering_ into my ear – and turn back. There is no one. I turn back and hold on to the fence even more tightly. Then I hear it again. Still very soft, a faint, mesmerising voice, but everything is articulated very clearly. It calls me, burning with regret and worry, and makes a vow: _I promise I'll return for you._

It makes me want to cry. I know what will happen next. Why is everything this way? I want to yell out "no", as loud as I can, hold onto you tightly, and never let you go. Never… Not again… I shift my body so I can follow that voice. _So that we will never be apart again…_

"Mai!!!"

Ayako stops me, grabbing my wrist tightly. Huh? Everything just then feels really blurry. I stare at Ayako blankly. She asks me with an anxious voice.

"Are you all right?"

I open my mouth to answer – to tell her that I'm fine – then hear one sharp, high-pitched scream.

"Masako?!"

It's sounds like Masako's voice. I can't see her, and she doesn't reply. I sense the danger, and instinctively let go of the fence that was retaining me in this chaos, to follow the direction of her voice.

"What's wrong?! MASAKO!!!"

I call her as loud as I can, but only fall over as the earthquake continues to fiercely shake the ground. Grasping the ground as hard as I can, I again call for Masako desperately. Ayako yells me.

"Mai! You're going to get hurt! Come back up!"

"Of course, but Masako is… Masako!"

I found her! There is a large sandpit in the middle of the ground. Where on earth did it come from? But that's not important now. Masako's in it, injured.

"I found Masako! I think she's hurt!"

At my voice, Yasuhara-san and John comes to help. Luckily that moment, the earthquake stops all of a sudden, and Yasuhara-san and John manages to carry out Masako from the pit. She fainted. Her face is pale, and her beautiful kimono has been soiled from all the dirt and sand. They check her breathing and pulses. They think it's nothing too serious, but it'll be better if she's hospitalised. I agree. Yasuhara-san volunteers to take her to the hospital.

###

All members of SPR are extremely quiet, because Naru was absolutely irritated from the incident this afternoon. He is aloof from all of us. Well, after all, he has _a lot of_ pride. We didn't figure out whose spirit it was in that graveyard, or where it was, failed an exorcism, and one of our investigation members was injured.

"Here you go, tea!"

I give him a cup of tea just to break this silence, and hopefully, his sulkiness. A steaming black tea creates a scent of relief, easing my worries slightly. He hasn't been talking to me that whole afternoon. He was not even angry at the fact I didn't tell him about the dream I had about China-san. He just seems… _detached. _I try to smile at him, but I'm too nervous. He accepts it silently. As he drinks the tea, I stand there watching him, awkward and nervous. He raises his eyebrows, showing his annoyance.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Eh? N-no, I just, well, in case you need help…"

I try to explain. I just want to lighten up his mood, because he has been very moody so far during this case. I guess it might be because I (kind of) forced him into taking this case. But I never thought he would actually listen to me.

"No, it's fine. After all, this case is too complicated for an idiot like you to solve."

An idiot_ again?!_

"Hey! I told you that I'm NOT an idiot!"

"An idiot _is_ an idiot."

Hey… if you speak that way, I can't rebut anymore. For a second, a mild smile of amusement flickers on his face. My heart jumps. Maybe I actually lightened up his mood?

"H-hmph! I told you, I'm not an idiot, b-but, I'll be generous and let it pass for today!"

"Whatever you say."

With those words, he leaves the room with an empty cup of tea in my hands. The door closes behind him, with a soft, empty slam. My strong heartbeat gradually subsides. That _annoying_ guy!!!

_To be continued =]_

**Comment:**

Wow, I'm really proud I managed to update this week! :D This part is really boring and dragging on and on and on… (1 or 2 more episodes till climax!) Sometimes I just want to stop writing. Sigh, yes, lack of persistence. But even though it is sometimes tiring to write out all these (especially when you're struggling with so much homework), all of your reviews, faves & alerts **REALLY** cheer me up and keep me going! Thank you so much! S2

By the way, if you want to see my drawing of Mai (I don't know why URLs don't work on this site), please visit Piko301 on deviantArt. Check out the first one – I think that one's better (It's colourful :P)


	10. Episode 9

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ghost Hunt. Wonderful and fantastic genius, Ono Fuyumi-sensei does.

**[[HOUSE OF EVERGREEN]]**

**Episode 9:** The Lovers

I run. Run away. Why aren't they letting us do as we want? We just love each other. And we want to be together! We're not harming anyone, so why?! I can hear them getting closer and closer to us. _Damn it!_

"Naru… I think they're here!"

"Keep running, Mai!"

I run and run. Until I can no more. Until my bare feet are painful and bloody from running. Until I can breathe no more. Until I can no longer move.

"Naru… you go ahead. They won't kill me!"

_But they will make you a cripple. They warned you._

"Hurry! They won't! I'll join you… join you under that tree! No one approaches near graveyard, so it'll be all fine! They want to kill _you_, not me, so RUN!!!"

I scream with all my might.

_You'll never be able to leave this place again._

"…Mai, I promise I'll return. I will, for you."

"Yes. Now, hurry up and go!"

I scream through my tightly gritted teeth. It hurts. I know I might not be able to see him ever again. It hurts… Even so, I have to send him away. Away from _them_, as far as I can. Naru looks back while running, still hesitant about this. However, he gradually diminishes into a small dot and vanishes out of my sight.

And _they…_ arrive. All gasping for air. The only one who's cool and settled seems to be Akira, the chief of this group of servants and also her brother's personal servant. He speaks to me with polite, yet ominous smile on his face.

"_Ojousama_*, I never thought you would do such reckless thing again."

"…It's not recklessness. It's love."

My expression is cold from both fear and disgust.

"Love? Such things don't exist. And anyways, he'll definitely be killed this time."

"No, he won't."

I believe in this. I _have to_ believe in this.

"You will see."

A small curve that is almost a smirk arises on Akira's lips.

"Definitely."

His eyes are scary… they're full of anger, hatred, and…

###

Suddenly, I woke up, gasping, but soon realised it was only a dream. I sigh. I'm ever so glad that it was only a dream… A very, very terrifying one…

Naru… was in my dream again. Again? Why? Anyways, after all this incidents, Naru does not question me about China-san or anything anymore. Well, not to _anyone,_ actually. He's just stuck in the base, forbidding any of us to enter there, and we all kind of presumed that he was _thinking_ with his cleverness and workaholic mind.

I glanced at the table clock beside me. Its noctilucent hands point to time something like ten past two in the morning. And next to me, Ayako is sleeping soundly. Her chest rises and falls as she breathes softly. Without Masako, this room somehow looks much bigger. It seems like I can't go back to sleep, but then, I find Naru standing quietly beside my bed, smiling.

"Na…Naru?!"

Whoa, is this a dream again? He is _smiling! _Yes… it should be all right to tell him now, right?

"Um… Naru?"

He looks at me with warm, tender eyes. I look back into his eyes, and propose softly – what I wanted to tell him but couldn't because he forbade any of us going down to the base.

"…China-san didn't do that to Masako."

"I know."

He smiles. He… knows? Then again, I am shocked by him, patting my shoulder once, very gently. His smile is ever so beautiful.

"Don't worry."

With just those words and his smile, I am somehow relieved. Relieved and reassured that everything's going to be fine… everything's going to turn out great…

###

"Mai…"

I feel like someone's calling me…

"MAI!!!"

"Wah!!!!!"

I shoot up from bed, surprised, and butt straight into Ayako's head. At this, Ayako shrieks, and I scream.

###

From Ayako, I found out that I slept in again, and Naru called in all of us to the base. On our way to the base, Ayako grumbles.

"Jeez, Mai, why does your head have to be so hard?!"

"Sorry, sorry–"

I apologise to her, partially smiling and laughing, but is then interrupted by Naru's cold voice.

"You're late again."

"S…sorry."

The base is really quiet now. Sigh… Is apologising all I'm doing today?

"I'll get down to business straight away. First thing Lin and I discussed several times is how come the spirits here are spotted so often. But again, all of these were really simple. A lot of this family members have ESP."

WHAT?! I look at him, completely astonished, and so does Ayako. Bou-san and John seem like they were expecting this. Never minding with our surprise, Naru continues with his explanation.

"For example, Muramoto-san is sensitive. As soon as she saw the attic, she sensed the terrible air in there, and sealed it completely, forbidding anyone going there."

"Ah, yeah…"

That's true…

"Saiko-san can see ghosts."

Actually, now I come to think of that, I think Hajime-kun can see them too. He told me he saw the lady opening curtain one day in his dream – he probably thought it was a dream – but it was actually open the next morning.

"And there are lots of examples of ESP in this family's history. As we researched their heritage of ESP, tracing back to the Edo period, and we discovered their great-great grandmother was a Miko herself."

And then, from here, everything started to fall in to place.

_To be continued =]_

**Comment:**

Umm… yeah. As you can probably see, I haven't updated for about past 2 months. Sorry about that, I was really busy with Year 11 – you understand :'( And it took me so much effort to get back to writing this, but thanks to your support + comments, I DID!!! (And it's holidays too!)

HOE will soon be reaching climax too and please watch out till then! And remember that I'll never abandon my unfinished stories, even if it might take a long, long time! Thanks for waiting!!!


End file.
